Significant Day
by Shirouta
Summary: Kagami adalah sosok yang penting dan berharga, sehingga mereka pun merasa perlu membuat kejutan yang berkesan dalam bagi sang pemain andalan Seirin, tapi tentu saja tak semudah itu.../Special For Kagami's Birthday/Hints of GoMxKagami, EveryonexKagami/HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY KAGAMI!/DLDR!


"Jadi, apa kita akan benar-benar melakukannya- _ssu_?"

Cahaya dari mentari senja yang menembus kaca Maji Burger menciptakan efek dramatis pada wajah para remaja bersurai warna-warni yang tengah serius mendiskusikan sesuatu. Hari ini, tanggal 1 Agustus, pukul 5 sore lebih dua menit, yang berarti 6 jam 58 menit menuju hari ulang tahun seorang _ace_ kebanggaan Seirin dan rival penting bagi _Generation of Miracles_. Itulah yang menjadi topik bahasan para anak SMA yang baru saja merasakan libur musim panas ini.

Kagami Taiga adalah sosok yang begitu penting bagi mereka. Tanpanya, mungkin Seirin tidak pernah bisa mengalahkan _Kiseki no Sedai_ , mungkin Kuroko tak pernah berhasil menyadarkan para jenius basket itu bagaimana pentingnya _teamwork_ dalam basket. Tanpanya, mungkin _Generation of Miracles_ dan Kuroko Tetsuya tak bisa menikmati permainan basket seperti sekarang. Itu sebabnya mereka sepakat memberikan kejutan istimewa yang tak terlupakan pada pemuda bersurai merah darah itu di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Tentu saja, Kise- _kun_. Kita sudah merencanakan ini dengan matang." Kuroko menyeruput _vanila milkshake_ -nya yang hampir habis dengan tatapan datar.

"Bukannya ini terlalu merepotkan, dan juga sedikit kejam pada Kagami _nanodayo_?" Midorima mengusap _mug_ motif macan yang merupakan benda keberuntungannya hari ini.

"Heh~ Shin- _chan_ khawatir, _ne~?"_ Takao terkekeh, tak menghiraukan pemuda bersurai hijau yang mengelak bahwa ia peduli dengan berbagai susunan kalimat.

"Kurasa tidak, Midorima. Kalau kita ingin memberikan kesan yang dalam pada **Taiga** , kita harus membuatnya merasa terlupakan kemudian membuatnya merasa berharga di akhir." Akashi tersenyum tipis menanggapi tatapan tajam dari beberapa orang ketika ia menyebutkan nama kecil Kagami.

"Ck! Kalau mau membuatnya menangis, kunci saja dia di kamarnya dengan Nigou, atau paksa si penakut itu nonton lima film horror sekaligus sendirian." Aomine menguap, ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya pegal setelah satu jam duduk terus.

"Tidak bisa, Aomine- _kun_. Kagami- _kun_ tidak begitu takut dengan Nigou sekarang, dan kita tidak mau membuatnya pingsan dan jatuh sakit karena ketakutan di hari ulang tahunnya. Saranmu tidak berguna, dan jangan lupa kau juga takut hantu, Aomine- _kun_." Kuroko berdiri untuk membeli _vanila milkshake_ ketiganya tanpa peduli pada seruan protes Aomine.

"Hmm... sebenarnya rencana ini bagus, tapi kurasa ada yang kurang." Riko yang sejak tadi hanya mendengarkan membuka suara.

"Kurang apa lagi- _ssu_?"

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata Kagami juga melupakan ulang tahunnya sejak awal?" Riko menatap pemuda bersurai langit musim panas yang baru saja kembali dengan segelas _milkshake_ baru. "Kuroko- _kun_ , kau tentu ingat bagaimana kita—Seirin dan Kagami- _kun_ sendiri melupakan hari ulang tahunnya sampai **sebulan** setelah hari H? Ingat, yang kita bicarakan _Baka_ gami di sini!"

Kuroko terdiam, mengingat bagaimana tiba-tiba Mitobe tiba-tiba menarik Hyuuga dan Riko, sementara Koganei mengajak semua anggota Seirin kecuali Kagami untuk memeluk sang _ace_ yang kebingungan dan meminta maaf karena melupakan hari ulang tahun Kagami. Dan reaksi Kagami adalah—

" _Huh? Ulang tahun?!"_

" _Yup! Ulang tahunmu Kagami, itu sudah lewat sebulan, Kagami!"_

 _Kagami terdiam sebentar kemudian lampu imajiner menyala di atas kepalanya. "Ah, benar juga. Aku lupa."_

 _Semua anggota Seirin_ sweatdrop _. Sepertinya kekalahan mereka dari Touou terlalu membebani pikiran mereka semua, termasuk Kagami hingga lupa hari lahirnya sendiri._

"Kupikir itu tidak akan terjadi lagi, _Coach_. Sekarang kondisinya sudah berbeda." balas Kuroko.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau itu terjadi lagi?"

"Tenang saja, Riko- _chan_." Momoi tersenyum misterius, "aku punya rencana untuk itu."

.

Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Warning: **Hints of Kagami-harem, typo(s), kemungkinan OOCness**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Significant Day**

.

.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , Kagami- _kun_."

"GAH! Kuroko _teme—_! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba!"

" _Sumimasen_ , Kagami- _kun_. Aku sudah di sini sejak tadi."

" _Yeah_ , terserah kau saja lah. Ayo masuk!"

Keduanya memasuki area SMA Seirin yang lenggang dari siswa-siswinya. Tentu saja karena sekarang libur musim panas! Namun, meski Seirin berhasil meraih posisi No. 1 di Jepang dari Winter Cup lalu, juga _runner-up_ Inter-High tahun ini, serta ketiga pemain intinya berada di tim Vorpal Swords yang baru saja membela Jepang dalam _street basketball_ melawan tim Jabberwock dan menang beberapa hari yang lalu, itu tak membuat Seirin bersantai ria. Mereka tetap rutin latihan seperti biasa—atau lebih dari biasanya—di tengah liburan musim panas ini.

"Kagami- _san_."

Kagami dan Kuroko menunda langkah mereka memasuki _locker room_ ketika mendapati teman sekelas mereka, Yui, berdiri tak jauh di belakang mereka.

"Sepertinya dia ada perlu denganmu, Kagami- _kun_."

"Hn, aku ke sana dulu Kuroko."

Kagami berjalan menghampiri Yui yang tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah dari tasnya, melewatkan seringai tipis yang mengembang di wajah datar Kuroko.

- _Step_ 1: memastikan Kagami ingat bahwa hari ini ulang tahunnya tanpa mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun'-

" _Tetsu-_ kun _bisa 'kan meminta salah satu teman sekelasmu yang tak terlalu dekat dengan kalian untuk memberi Kagamin hadiah kecil?"_

"Ha'i _. Ada teman Furihata_ -kun _yang suka mengikuti perkembangan tim kami."_

" _Baguslah_! _Tapi ingat Tetsu-_ kun! _Jangan ucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun'. Beritahu juga pada semua anggota Seirin." Momoi menatap Riko dan Kuroko bergantian._

"Ha'i _._ " " _Serahkan padaku."_

Lamunan Kuroko buyar ketika melihat Kagami tersenyum tulus dan Yui yang sedikit tersipu. Meski tampang datarnya tak berubah, dalam hati dia mengumpat kesal dan iri pada Yui, menjerit-jerit _'Aku juga mau menerima senyum malaikatnya Kagami_ -kun! _'_

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak boleh tergoda. Ia harus tetap mempertahankan rencana mereka ini. Lagipula, ia juga ingin sekali melihat wajah Kagami yang cemberut lucu dan menangis karena dilupakan ulang tahunnya. _Khukhukhu~_! Kuroko segera masuk ke dalam _locker room_ dan menaruh tasnya begitu Kagami berbalik arah. Meski ia sedang mengganti sepatunya, iris _aquamarine_ -nya melirik Kagami yang memasukkan kotak merah ke dalam tasnya dan mengganti sepatunya juga.

"Apa kau ditembak lagi, Kagami- _kun_?"

Wajah Kagami sedikit bersemu, " _Gak_ lah, Kuroko! Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak."

"Lalu, kotak merah tadi apa Kagami- _kun_?"

"Oh, itu cokelat. Katanya klub memasak lagi membuat cokelat kemudian karena lebih ia memberikannya padaku sebagai kado ulang tahun." Kagami mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku heran dia tahu dari mana tanggal ulang tahunku?"

"Bukannya Yui- _san_ memang rajin mengikuti perkembangan tim kita? Bahkan sewaktu Izuki- _senpai_ ulang tahun, dia juga memberikan kue dari klub memasak."

"Heh~ begitu." Kagami selesai memakai sepatu.

"Ayo segera ke _gym_ , Kagami- _kun_." Kuroko berjalan mendahului Kagami keluar ruangan, namun sudut matanya mengamati reaksi Kagami.

" _Osu_!" Kagami berseru dengan semangat seperti biasanya. Tak ada sedikit pun gurat sedih atau kecewa di wajahnya. Di balik ekspresi datarnya, Kuroko sedang bingung.

 _Kenapa Kagami-_ kun _tidak terlihat kecewa? Apa ia sudah menduga rencana ini? Tidak, yang kita bicarakan adalah Kagami-_ kun _yang berpikiran sederhana_. _Atau ia menyembunyikan perasaannya? Kagami-_ kun _kadang-kadang tak bisa ditebak. Kadang-kadang sekali tapi. Hmm... lebih baik aku laporan dulu._

"Kagami- _kun_ kau duluan saja. Ada sesuatu yang aku lupakan."

"Eh? Baiklah. Jangan lama-lama Kuroko! Nanti dimarahi _Coach_."

Kuroko segera berbalik dan memasuki _locker room_ , kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnyanya.

 _From: Tetsu-_ kun

 _To: Grup 'Sukseskan kejutan untuk Kagami'_

 _Kagami-_ kun _tak mengeluarkan reaksi apa pun_.

.

.

.

"Eh? Padahal menurutku itu sudah cukup kejam, _lho_!"

Momoi menutup ponsel, menghela nafas. Saat ini ia dan _Generation of Miracles_ _plus_ Takao sedang duduk di salah satu ruangan di _mansion_ utama keluarga Akashi. Ruangan tersebut sedang dihias oleh beberapa pelayan keluarga Akashi. Rencananya Akashi akan menjemput Kagami dengan 'paksa' secara tiba-tiba, mengejutkan sang _ace_ dengan kehadiran mereka kemudian berpesta di sini, berhubung Ayah Akashi sedang di luar negeri. Tenang, Akashi juga sudah mengantongi izin dan uang saku tambahan untuk ini.

"Hmm, menurut dugaanku bagi Taiga, yang terpenting adalah ucapan dari orang paling terdekatnya seperti Himuro- _san_ dan Alexandra- _san_." Akashi melirik Murasakibara yang sedang membuka bungkus Maiubou.

"Mereka sudah kuberitahu tentang kejutan ini, Aka _chin_. Mereka tak akan mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' sebelum aku _email_."

Akashi kembali terdiam. Kise yang sejak tadi sibuk memastikan hadiahnya terbungkus dengan rapi membuka suara.

"Tenang saja, Akashi _cchi_! Aku punya ide yang bagus! Ini pasti berhasil- _ssu_!"

Kise menyeringai licik, kemudian melirik Aomine yang sedang tidur siang. "Tapi aku juga butuh bantuan Aomine _cchi_." Sang model mengeluarkan ponselnya, bersiap memberitahu Kuroko dan Aida tentang rencananya.

.

.

.

Latihan hari ini berjalan lancar dan sadis seperti biasa. Sejak pagi hingga sekarang, semua anggota Seirin berhasil berpura-pura melupakan ulang tahun pemain andalan tim mereka. Namun, yang membuat mereka, terutama Kuroko heran adalah sikap Kagami yang masih seperti biasa, tanpa cemberut atau bahkan kilat sedih di matanya. Mereka mencoba berpikir positif bahwa mungkin saja Kagami hanya berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya. Sesuai perintah sang pelatih, satu persatu mereka meninggalkan sekolah dan langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing dengan alasan mereka harus mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka karena besok mereka harus latihan lebih keras lagi—padahal mereka ingin bersiap-siap untuk ke pesta ulang tahun Kagami nanti malam.

Kagami dan Kuroko, seperti biasa, berjalan bersama menuju rumah masing-masing. Langkah mereka tersendat karena tiba-tiba ponsel Kagami berbunyi.

 _From:_ _Ahomine_

 _To: Bakagami_

One-on-One _di tempat biasa?_

Kagami menyeringai tipis. Kuroko—meski sudah tahu—tetap bertanya.

"Kenapa, Kagami- _kun_?"

"Aomine mengajakku untuk _one-on-one_. _Tumben_ , biasanya aku harus membujuknya dengan makanan." Kagami mengetik "OK" dan mengirimnya ke mantan _ace_ Teikou.

"Mungkin _mood_ Aomine sedang bagus. Kudengar ia baru saja mendapatkan edisi terbatas majalah kesukaannya secara cuma-cuma dari undian."

Kuroko tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya, meski yang dikatakannya mungkin cukup untuk menjatuhkan harapan Kagami kalau-kalau ia mengira Aomine ingat ulang tahunnya. Di pesta nanti ia akan memberikan hadiah spesial demi menebus sikap agak dinginnya hari ini.

Namun, lagi-lagi Kagami tak mengeluarkan ekspresi yang ia duga. Pemuda itu justru mendengus pelan dan terkekeh kecil.

"Pasti _Mai-chan_ atau apalah itu. Dasar _Aho_ mine." Kemudian ia melirik Kuroko. "Apa kau mau ikut, Kuroko?"

Kuroko menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tak punya stamina lebih sepertimu. Lagipula aku mau menemani _obaa-san_ ke rumah temannya."

Kagami menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Yasudahlah kalau begitu. Salam untuk _obaa-san_ ya."

Kuroko terpana sejenak dengan senyum manis Kagami, kemudian cepat-cepat membalas, "Ya. Hati-hati Kagami- _kun_. Jangan memaksakan diri ya?"

" _Okay_!"

Kuroko berpisah dengan Kagami di persimpangan jalan. Setelah merasa cukup jauh dari tempat ia berpisah dengan Kagami, Kuroko menghela nafas. Dengan pipi yang merona tipis, ia melaporkan jalannya rencana mereka.

 _From: Kuroko_ cchi

 _To: Grup 'Sukseskan kejutan untuk Kagami'_

 _Kagami-_ kun _sedang menuju tempat kejadian perkara_.

.

,

.

Kise _sweatdrop_ melihat isi pesan dari Kuroko yang dirasa agak—ya sudahlah. Kise dengan cepat mengetik balasan untuk Kuroko, kemudian menghadap teman-temannya.

"Kagami _cchi_ sedang ke lapangan basket itu- _ssu_."

Midorima mendengus, "Bagaimana kalau Kagami malah bertanding dengan orang lain?"

"Tidak akan, Midorima. Tempat itu berada di sudut taman dan biasanya sepi." ujar Aomine sembari memakan kudapan yang disediakan, bersaing dengan Murasakibara.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia malah bertemu orang-orang yang berniat jahat?"

Pertanyaan ini membuat semuanya terdiam.

"Kalau begitu, kita juga ke sana, mengamati secara sembunyi-sembunyi." Akashi berdiri, diikuti yang lain.

\- _Step_ 2: membuat janji dengan Kagami, tapi tidak ditepati-

.

.

.

Langit sudah memancarkan warna jingga terang, dan udara berhembus lebih sejuk. Sudah dua jam semenjak _Miracles_ _plus_ Kuroko yang menyusul dan Takao bersembunyi di balik pepohonan dan semak-semak taman mengamati Kagami yang masih bermain basket sendiri. Mereka menyerahkan urusan pesta kepada Riko dan Momoi, beserta beberapa anggota Seirin yang sengaja diminta datang sebelum waktu pesta mulai untuk memastikan kedua wanita itu tidak memasak apa pun. Rencana mereka berubah. Mereka akan menunggu selama dua jam lebih kemudian meminta Aomine akan mengirim pesan bahwa ia lupa dengan janjinya dan pergi karaoke dengan Kise, melihat reaksi yang memuaskan, sebelum Akashi menjemputnya sesuai rencana tanpa membiarkannya pulang terlebih dahulu.

Namun lagi-lagi mereka tak mendapati reaksi yang diinginkan. Bukannya kesal atau marah, Kagami terlihat masih asyik sendiri. Memang, sekitar setengah jam sekali ia akan mengirim pesan atau menelepon Aomine—yang tak dipedulikan oleh sang _ace_ Touou— dengan raut wajah yang sedikit khawatir, namun Kagami akan mengangkat bahu dan menghela nafas, sebelum kembali tenggelam dalam permainan solonya.

"Kurasa ini sudah waktunya, Aomine _cchi_. Kirim pesannya- _ssu_." Kise yang mengusulkan ide ini jadi agak tak tega melihat ekspresi khawatir Kagami. Sepertinya ia lupa memperhitungkan sisi malaikatnya Kagami.

Aomine mendengus dan mengirim pesan yang sudah ias persiapkan di _draft_ sejak tadi. "Sudah."

Mereka melihat Kagami menghampiri _bench_ dan membuka ponselnya. Dahinya mengerut kemudian ia mendengus dan menaruh ponselnya kembali di dalam tas-, sebelum melangkah kembali ke tengah lapangan.  
" _A-ano~! Onii-chan_?"

Seorang anak kecil tiba-tiba memanggil Kagami dari pagar lapangan—Eh?

"Kenapa ada anak kecil- _ssu_?"seru Kise menatap Aomine yang tidak kalah bingung dengan yang lainnya.

"Mana kutahu, Kise! Memang ini tamanku apa!"

"Tapi katamu tempat ini sepi- _ssu_!"

"Sudahlah Kise, Aomine." Akashi menyela, "kita lihat saja apa yang terjadi. Kalau Kagami tidak mengeluarkan reaksi yang kita inginkan, aku masih punya rencana cadangan." iris _ruby_ Akashi berkilat aneh, membuat mereka bergidik ngeri.

 _Hati-hati, Kagami/Kagami_ cchi _/Kagachin/Kagami_ -kun

Anak itu masuk ke dalam lapangan. Ia adalah anak laki-laki yang kira-kira masih tingkat SD, bersurai cokelat pucat yang berantakan, memakai kaos putih dan celana pendek hijau, lengkap dengan ransel dan sepatunya. Ia mendekati Kagami tanpa ragu. Mereka tak bisa melihat wajah keduanya tapi masih bisa mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Ada apa, bocah?" suara Kagami terdengar sedikit lebih lembut dari biasanya. Tak ada tanda amarah atau apapun. Apakah rencana mereka yang ini juga gagal?

"Apa... _onii-chan_ mau mengajariku bermain dengan bola itu?"

"Maksudmu basket? Boleh saja, tapi apa orang tuamu tidak akan marah kalau kau tidak langsung pulang, bocah? Ini sudah sore." Kagami berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan dirinya dengan bocah itu.

"Tidak, _onii-chan_. Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini. Sebentar saja, kumohon~!" suara bocah itu terdengar memelas.

Kagami terlihat seperti menghela nafas, kemudian mengacak-acak rambut bocah itu.

"Baiklah, sebentar saja tapi!" Kagami bangkit dan mulai menghadap _ring_ , sementara bocah itu bersorak kemudian menaruh tasnya dekat milik Kagami, sebelum kembali ke tengah lapangan.

"Namaku Misaki."

Kagami tersenyum kepada bocah itu, "Aku Kagami. Ayo mulai."

"Ya!"

.

.

.

Kagami dan bocah itu—Misaki—bermain basket bersama hingga langit berubah menjadi keunguan. Keduanya pun beristirahat. Tak lupa Kagami membeli minuman isotonik itu keduanya. Sementara para pengamat rahasia itu begitu larut melihat permainan keduanya—lebih tepatnya melihat bagaimana Kagami yang berusaha untuk menjelaskan selembut dan sejelas mungkin, kemudian tersenyum melihat Misaki yang sepertinya lumayan cepat belajar. Mereka hanya berlatih _dribble_ sepanjang waktu dan melakukan _shot_ sekali, tak lupa Kagami membiarkan Misaki mencoba _dunk_ dengan mengangkat tubuh bocah itu. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat langka bagi mereka, mengingat Kagami yang biasanya berapi-api dan cepat emosi.

Saat Misaki pulang dan melihat Kagami masih tersenyum saat bersiap untuk pulanglah mereka baru sadar kalau rencana mereka gagal lagi.

"Aka _chin_ , bagaimana dengan rencanamu yang kau bilang tadi?" rupanya Murasakibara yang semula tidak begitu tertarik dengan kegiatan ini mulai menganggap serius. Sepertinya ia pun _gregetan_ karena ekspektasi mereka salah terus.

Akashi menyeringai, "Tenang saja. Aku sudah meminta Takao menjalankan tugasnya."

"Eh?"

Saat itu mereka baru sadar bahwa Takao sudah tidak ada di tempat ia sebelumnya berada. Kuroko bangkit berdiri.

"Kita ikuti Kagami- _kun_."

Semoga rencana ini berhasil ya...

.

.

.

Kagami baru beberapa langkah menuju pintu keluar taman, ketika melihat Takao berjalan di bahu jalan. Menyadari keberadaan sosok lain, Takao menoleh, terlihat agak terkejut melihat Kagami.

"Akting yang bagus, Takao _cchi_!" bisik Kise dari balik pepohonan tempat mereka kembali mengamati.

Kali ini mereka memuji Aomine yang entah sengaja atau tidak memilih taman yang banyak pohon lebat dan semak-semak, memudahkan mereka untuk bersembunyi.

"Yo!" Takao menghampiri Kagami dan membuat posisi mereka menyamping, sehingga para pengamat rahasia itu bisa melihat ekspresi keduanya. _Nice_ Takao!

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kagami?"

Kagami mengangkat bahunya, "bermain basket. Kau?"

"Sendiri?" Takao sengaja tak menjawab pertanyaan Kagami, kemudian mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat Kagami tersenyum tipis.

" _Gak_ juga _sih_. Tadi ada anak kecil yang bermain bersamaku."

"Heh~" Takao mengubah posturnya dan memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Kupikir kau bermain dengan GoM atau siapa."

Kagami sedikit berjengit, "Ya, tadinya janjian dengan Aomine _sih_ , cuma si Aho sepertinya lupa."

Aomine merasa urat di dahinya berkedut mendengar panggilan Kagami untuknya, sementara yang lain menyeringai. Sepertinya rencana kali ini akan berhasil.

Takao memutar badannya seperti hendak pergi, "Baiklah kalau begitu—Ah! _Sou ka_!" Takao kembali menghadap Kagami, kemudian menatap tepat kedua iris Kagami. "Bukankah hari ini kau ulang tahun Kagami?"

Kagami mengerutkan dahinya dan memiringkan kepalanya, terlihat bingung dengan perubahan topik yang tiba-tiba. "Ya. Kenapa?"

Takao tersenyum tipis. " _Tanjoubi omedetou_ berarti, hehe~" ucapnya dengan nada biasa, tanpa antusiasme. Pemuda bersurai merah itu ikut tersenyum tipis namun ketulusan terpancar dari matanya. " _Sankyuu_."

Takao menelan ludah sejenak, tidak siap menerima sisi baik Kagami. Ia yakin para pemuda pelangi itu tengah merutukinya. Namun ia tetap menjalankan rencana mereka.

"Apa habis ini kau akan pergi merayakannya dengan timmu?" Takao bersikap _innocent_ seolah-olah ia benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang Kagami akan lakukan habis ini, namun dalam benaknya, ia berusaha mengamati perubahan ekspresi pemuda di hadapannya, mencoba menangkap walau sedikit saja gurat kecewa atau sedih dari pemuda itu.

Namun ia tak menemukannya.

" _Gak_ , kurasa mereka punya kegiatan masing-masing." Kagami hanya berpikir sejenak, sebelum menatap Takao dengan ekspresi biasa.

Takao mengerutkan dahinya sejenak, sebelum tersenyum, " _Jaa,_ kalau begitu kalian sudah merayakannya tadi?" Takao berpura-pura cemberut, "kalian tak mengundangku!"

Namun sekali lagi, ekspresi Kagami masih seperti biasa. " _Gak_ juga. Tadi kami hanya latihan."

Takao memasang tampang terkejut, " _Uso_! Seirin terlihat seperti kumpulan orang-orang yang akan merayakan tiap ulang tahun anggotanya."

Kagami terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Iya _sih_. Biasanya kita akan makan-makan sehabis latihan."

Takao mengerutkan keningnya, meski dalam hati ia menyeringai. "Heh, apa mereka melupakan ulang tahunmu?"

Para pengamat yang memperhatikan sedari tadi memandang Akashi yang masih menyeringai bangga dengan tidak percaya.

 _Jadi ini rencanamu Akashi/Akashi_ cchi/ _Aka_ chin _/Akashi-_ kun. _Sadis/_ - _ssu/-nanodayo_

\- _Step_ 3: membuat Kagami merasa terlupakan dengan _direct offence_ (?)-

Kagami terdiam sejenak, sebelum mengangkat bahunya. "Sepertinya begitu."

Takao mengerutkan keningnya. Takao sama sekali tidak menangkap adanya nada sedih atau kesal sedikit pun. Kagami mengucapkannya seolah ia mengatakan hal yang biasa. Air mukanya pun, bahkan matanya tak menunjukkan emosi yang ia kira.

"Apa kau tidak marah? Kau 'kan _ace_ mereka? Dan ulang tahunmu dilupakan?"

Kagami hanya mendengus, "Buat apa? Menurutku itu _gak_ begitu penting."

"Eh?"

Baik Takao maupun para pengamat kejadian itu membelalakan mata, _shock_. Terutama Kuroko. Hatinya terasa sedikit teriris mendengarnya. _Jadi, bagi Kagami-_ kun...

Takao semakin mengerutkan dahinya, "Jadi, buatmu apa Seirin mengingat, mengucapkan atau merayakan ulang tahunmu atau tidak...itu tidak penting?"

Kagami menggeleng, "Bukan _gitu_ juga _sih_." Kagami menghela nafas, "Menurutku, apa orang lain mengingat ulang tahunku atau _gak_ rasanya _gak_ penting. Aku juga menganggapnya seperti hari biasa _sih_." ujarnya datar sembari menatap pemuda di depannya.

Para pemuda pelangi dan Takao semakin terkejut. "Eh? Memangnya kau _benar-benar_ tidak pernah merayakannya?" Takao menambahkan.

Kagami kembali berpikir sejenak, "Pernah _sih_ , waktu di Amerika, Alex beberapa kali mengajakku dan Tatsuya makan di restoran kalau salah satu dari kami ulang tahun. Pernah juga kami makan-makan di rumah Alex, walau pada akhirnya aku dan Tatsuya harus mengurus Alex yang terlalu mabuk." Kagami terkekeh kecil, matanya berbinar hangat, kemudian ia mengerjap. "Ah! Tahun lalu Seirin makan-makan setelah kami semua mengingat ulang tahunku yang terlewat sebulan." Kagami kembali terkekeh kecil.

Takao memandang Kagami dengan tatapan aneh, antara takjub, iba, dan bingung. Semua menjadi satu.

"...Bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Kau tidak pernah merayakannya dengan mereka?"

Iris _carmine_ itu kehilangan binarnya se-per-sekian detik, sebelum tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata. Kagami menarik senyum simpul, "Ibuku sudah tidak ada dan ayahku selalu sibuk. Kadang ia ingat tepat waktu, kadang telat, kadang juga tidak." Kagami kembali membuka matanya, kali ini tatapannya kembali netral, " Yah, begitulah. Aku sudah biasa menganggapnya biasa."

Sang Cahaya Seirin menghela nafas, sebelum ekspresinya sedikit melembut, ia melanjutkan, "Lagi pula, menurutku yang terpenting adalah aku bertambah umur, berarti aku masih hidup. Kau tahu? Aku pernah beberapa kali nyaris mati saat di Amerika dulu. Jadi dibanding hal-hal lain, ulang tahun berarti aku harus bersyukur masih bernafas sampai sekarang _sih_."

Kagami menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk, kemudian ia menyadari bahwa lawan bicaranya terdiam dan menunduk. Ia kemudian sadar apa yang baru ia katakan. Pipinya bersemu malu.

"L-lupakan saja, Takao! H-haha~" Kagami menepuk-nepuk pundak pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Namun, Takao masih tak bergeming, membuat sang Cahaya Seirin merasa khawatir.

"Takao?"

Kagami membungkuk untuk melihat ekspresi Takao, dan ia terkejut mendapati mata pemuda itu berlinang air mata dan bibirnya bergetar, menahan isak. Sebelum Kagami sempat bereaksi apa-apa, suara lain mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"KAGAMI _CCHI_!" Kise berteriak dengan suara melengking , berlari kencang ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat.

"K-kise?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Kise tak menjawab, hanya bergumam 'maaf Kagami _cchi_ ' berkali-kali di sela-sela isaknya. Sedetik kemudian Takao juga memeluknya, kemudian ia merasakan seeorang mendekapnya pinggangnya dari sisi lain dan sepasag lengan lain membebani bahunya dari belakang. Irisnya berhasil menangkap surai ungu dari belakangnya, dan biru langit cerah dari sisinya yang lain.

"Kuroko?! Murasakibara?!"

"Maafkan aku, Kagami- _kun_... Aku ingat ulang tahunmu, tapi—" perkataannya terpotong isakan kecil, "tahun besok kita rayakan dengan benar ya?" Kuroko mendongak, berusaha menatap ke mata Kagami yang sedikit terhalang oleh lengan Murasakibara dan Kise. Kagami semakin bingung.

"Kuroko, ada ap—"

"Kaga _chin_ ~ hiks! Kau bisa mengambil semua jatah permenku nanti—" Murasakibara menahan agar cairan di hidungnya tidak mengotori baju Kagami, "—Kaga _chin_ maafkan aku! Ini semua ide Kise _chin_!"

Kise yang merasa dikorbankan berseru ' _Murasakibara_ cchi _jahat-_ ssu! Ini rencana bersama!' dengan suara melengking tepat di telinga Kagami, membuat dahi Kagami berkedut kesal.

"Bisa _gak_ jangan teriak di telingaku?! Dan BISAKAH KALIAN MELEPASKANKU?! SEBENARNYA ADA APA INI?!"

Sementara masih dari balik semak, Akashi tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan di depannya, kemudian melirik dua pemuda lain di sebelahnya.

"Kau tidak mau ikutan, Aomine, Midorima?"

" _U-urusai_ , Akashi!" Aomine menggigit bibirnya, berusaha untuk menahan air matanya, meski akhirnya jatuh juga sedikit demi sedikit.

"Buat apa aku melakukan hal bodoh itu, Akashi!" Sang _shooter_ andalan Shutoku berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi tidak pedulinya, meski ada saja air mata yang menetes dari salah satu sudut matanya, lalu ia akan bergumam 'ini kelilipan- _nanodayo_. Di sini banyak debu'.

Malam itu, Kagami menjadi pusat perhatian semuanya. Mereka memperlakukannya bak raja sehari semalam. Akashi menambahkan makanan-makanan yang Kagami sukai dengan kualitas terbaik ke dalam menu, Kise dan Momoi mendandaninya sedemikian rupa, menambah pesona sang _ace_ Seirin sampai-sampai Aomine mimisan di tempat, Midorima memberikannya _lucky item_ berupa gantungan kunci pelangi, Murasakibara benar-benar memberinya semua jatah permen—yang pada akhirnya ia tolak karena ia masih sayang giginya—Kuroko tak pernah meninggalkan sisinya, bahkan ia menunggui Kagami di saat ia butuh ke kamar kecil.

Mereka memberinya berbagai macam hadiah dari yang kecil sampai besar, dari yang berguna sampai yang cuma berakhir di tempat sampah. Mereka menari, bernyanyi, berbincang dan tertawa bersama. Tapi, bagi Kagami, yang terpenting adalah ia senang karena ia bisa hidup dan bertemu dengan mereka semua, dan ia lebih bersyukur lagi karena bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka di kesempatan ini.

Bagi mereka, melihat Kagami yang tersenyum lebar, cerah dan bahagia, sudah lebih dari cukup.

Mereka tak akan melupakan hari ini, dan dipastikan tahun depan mereka akan mengadakannya lagi, tanpa mencoba membuat Kagami merasa kesepian atau terlupakan lagi. Tidak dan tidak akan pernah.

Tapi mungkin mereka bisa mencoba mengurungnya bersama Nigou, atau menggunakan film horror, 'kan?

.

.

.

- _Last Step_ : Pastikan Kagami tersenyum bahagia dan merasa berharga-

.

 **-Owari-**

 **A/N:**

Halooo~ kita bertemu lagi~! /ditimpukarang /kemanaajalo

Pertama, uta minta maaf belum sempat meneruskan 'What A Story Tells' karena – alasan klise – kesibukan di dunia nyata /tapibeneransibukkok/

Kedua, HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, MY BABY TIGER :*

Maaf uta telat postingnya karena emang baru selesai hari ini /hiks

Uta juga mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan atau sesuatu yang kurang memuaskan

Uta tiba-tiba kepikiran ide ini ketika uta baca di salah satu situs yang bahas tentang Kagami, kalau ternyata Kagami tuh pernah beberapa kali mengalami 'dekat dengan kematian'. Uta jadi kepikiran, orang macem Kagami yang udah biasa mandiri dan mengurus diri sendiri dan sendirian :"mungkin sudah biasa untuk melewatkan hari-hari besar sendirian. Dan menurut uta, orang yangbeberapa kali nyaris mati kayak Kagami mungkin lebih mementing fakta bahwa ia bisa sampai umur segini, ia bisa masih hidup sampai umur segini, dibanding hal-hal macem apa orang lain ingat ultahnya atau gak

Ya begitulah~

Terima kasih buat sudah membaca, me-review, men-fav dan fol cerita ini :)

Uta sekalian request buat siapa pun, ayo ramaikan harinya Kagami dengan GoMKaga atau Kagami-harem, he deserves to be the center of their attention moreove in his day :)

Dan kalau ada yang mau men-translate ini kedalam bahasa Inggris atau bahasa lain silahkan saja, tapi PM uta dulu ya~!

Sekali lagi terima kasih semuanya :)

See you later~


End file.
